


¿Quién ser?

by Lunanoe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los villanos nunca tienen final feliz. Ella había cambiado, ya no era la villana, pero aún así seguía escapándosele el final feliz. ¿Quién debía ser entonces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quién ser?

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Aquí estoy con mi segundo OneShot de Once upon a time, esta vez teniendo como protagonista a mi personaje preferido -junto a Rumple-: Regina. Sinceramente, me encanta toda ella en su conjunto y me da mucha lástima que se la considere tan malvada teniendo en cuenta toda su historia y la mala suerte que siempre tiene.  
> Ligera mención de OutlawQueen.  
> Genre: Drama  
> Disclaimer: Al contrario que este OS, Once upon a time no me pertenece.

" _Ella es mi esposa. Hice una promesa, no puedo romperla"._

El trago de whisky bajaba por su garganta, ardiente al igual que la sangre que circulaba por sus venas. Pero nada quemaba más que las palabras dichas por Robin. Estaban grabadas en su memoria como un hierro candente.

Él no amaba a Marian. No lo decía por vanidad sino porque era la verdad. Continuaba con ella por su hijo y por una estúpida promesa efectuada mucho tiempo atrás. Un día en el que se prometió a ella para el resto de la eternidad. ¿Acaso las palabras pesaban más que los sentimientos?

Recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de amor, su confianza en que ella ya no era la Reina Malvada que tanto daño había causado en el pasado. ¿Dónde quedaban esas palabras, acaso carecían de importancia?

Otro nuevo trago. La botella estaba a punto de perder su contenido pero Regina nunca se había sentido ebria aun tomando más de dos, tres o cuatro copas. Todavía tenía control sobre su cuerpo. No estaba borracha como para poder olvidarse por unas horas de esos tormentosos recuerdos. Para olvidar el dolor que su corazón sentía. Una vez más.

 _Los villanos nunca tienen su final feliz_ …Había cambiado, había luchado por convertirse en una persona mejor, intentado que el odio y el rencor no guiaran cada una de sus acciones. ¿Y para qué había servido? Para nada. Nuevamente, había vuelto a perder.

Había pedido ayuda a Sydney para intentar cambiar la situación, para que, al menos por una vez, los villanos tuvieran su final feliz. Porque por mucho que cambiara, por más que el amor hacia Henry la impulsara a no volver al papel de Reina Malvada, siempre acabaría como los villanos. Con un final desdichado. No había para ella un "vivieron felices para siempre" ni perdices ni un amor verdadero que la acompañaría durante toda la eternidad. Lo poco que podía lograr cercano a la felicidad siempre acababa siéndole arrebatado.

Cuando perdió a Daniel, quiso descargar todo el dolor en gastar años de su vida persiguiendo a Blancanieves, deseando darle caza y vengar la muerte de su primer amor, de la cual había considerado a la princesa la única responsable.

Ahora, la historia volvía a repetirse, esta vez siendo la hija la artífice de que su felicidad le fuera arrebatada nuevamente. Madre e hija…siempre creyendo que actuaban conforme a lo que debían hacer, pensando que sus acciones eran las correctas sin importarles lo que pudiera ocurrir. Era la víctima de la bondad de ellas.

Esta vez, no sentía rencor hacia Emma. No gastaría su tiempo intentado que sufriera por haber traído de vuelta a la esposa de su amor verdadero, tal y como Campanilla le había dicho mucho tiempo antes. No, no iba a hacerlo. Nadie era responsable. Estaba destinada a no vivir los finales felices en sus propias carnes. Debía recurrir a la ayuda de un espejo para poder experimentarlo. Un provocado final feliz al que realmente nunca podría alcanzar sin recurrir a la magia.

Si siendo la Reina Malvada, una villana, no tenía opción al final feliz y siendo Regina tampoco, ¿quién debía ser para poder ser feliz? ¿De qué manera sin recurrir a la magia ni continuar perdiendo una y otra vez? ¿Cómo debía ser para ser ella la ganadora al menos una vez?

Por aquella noche, sería la mujer que ahogaba sus penas con alcohol, en la penumbra de su despacho.


End file.
